Why would they want me
by ordermask
Summary: Cecilia Mercer, is a abonormal girl; thats HATES herself. Cecilia has lived at Kitty's home for children her entire life,the children there call her the devil because of her 'visions', but little does she know a abnormal family will changer her forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Just want to make clear that I own nothing! Nothing Belongs to me! Oh and I decided to make a Emmett/oc fanfic-so Rosalie is with Edward. And all the actors in the new twilight film look like the characters in the story-oh and I have pictures in my profile for my story just scroll down. Nothing Belongs to me! I DO NOT own twilight!**

Prologue

My Name is Cecilia Mercer; I'm an abnormal girl; that HATES herself. I've lived my entire life at Kitty's Home for children, I've never known my parents; I was left here when I was a year old.

Growing up at Kitty's home for children wasn't a walk in the park, it was torture for me; I had no friends. The kids there would shy away from me, calling me the freak with the site, she's the devils child; saying I should be put away. But I'm not crazy I'm NOT, I can see things, events of the future; when I touch people with my hands. I see there past, present, and sometimes future.

In my early years discovering my gift, I would tell the children at the home about bad events that would happen in there future; they never believed me. There was one event that happened when I was eight, there was this boy named Bobby he lived there with his older sister Lauren; there parents were both drug addicts so they were brought to Kitty's home for children.

I was walking down the hall down to the play room to paint as I usual do ever morning, when I brushed passed Bobby my hand touching his, I saw him getting hit by a bus. This was the first time I have ever saw something life threatening in someone's future, it scared me. I pleaded with him to take care of himself and not go outside, but he ignored me as much as he could. One day he lost it screaming at me 'Why are you following me-Leave me alone!' I screamed back 'Because your going to die! I'm trying to protect you!' He went really quiet after that, all the kids in the room looked at me bugged eyed; they have never seen me scream before.

Bobby went to Kitty the owner of the home, he told her that I threatened to kill him! But I tried to explain to her that I saw that he was going to die, but she wouldn't have it; she beat me pretty hard that night. She told me if I ever spoke about my so called 'Visions' again that she would have me committed.

Three weeks later Bobby was hit by a truck, he was trying to get the ball that fell into the street.

Kitty blamed me she beat the shit out of me that night, I didn't fight back; I was in enough pain. I new that Bobby was going to die, I new that he was going to die; and I could of stopped it. After that day everyone at the home steered clear of me, the girls would whispers at me steal my clothes and hide them; the boys would push me around and hit me. And anytime Kitty had a rough day with a child or with social services she would take her anger out on me.

My Name is Cecilia Mercer, I am a abnormal girl; that HATES herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hey there just want to let you guys know I have pictures of my character in my profile if you want to see what Cecilia looks like. Oh and I do not own twilight! I own nothing belongs to me.**

I sat huddled by the window sill on the second floor of Kitty's home for children, most of the kids were outside playing in the fresh snow on the ground; it was the first snow of the season. I was glad to get time by myself I didn't have to deal with the rude comments and hits from the other children.

I could breathe in here.

I was clad in black sweat pants, big gray zip up hoodie that came up to my knees, worn Hello Kitty slippers and gloves. I looked as if I was ready to go out into a snow storm, but I always dressed like this; I was too afraid to be touched. After what happened all those years ago to Bobby I kept my skin covered at all times, and I kept distance from the other children at the home.

I was a loner.

I sat there for a few hours just sketching and doodling in one of my many sketch books I had around. I would draw random things, trees, teddy bears, and flowers. But what I loved to draw the most where the infants and toddlers that where brought to the home, they were so pure and innocent. If I wasn't spending time by myself, I was usually in there taking care of the infants; when they were sleeping I would draw them.

They were the close's thing I've ever had to a friend.

"Huh?" I looked out of the window to see the kids jumping up and down screaming with joy.

I sat up on my knees looking down to see what the children were screaming at in excitement. On the snow covered curved drive way was a black shiny Mercedes, when it was parked out cam two people that I couldn't really describe; all I could make out was one was female and the other was a older male.

"They must be here to adopt" I muttered remembering Kitty telling us someone was stopping by to look for a child.

I knew it wasn't going to be I was eighteen, most of the parents that came looking for a child; were looking from ages five to twelve. When I was younger Kitty tried getting rid of me, she would always bring me out first to any couple that would come by; but the couple would shake there head and went off to look for a younger child.

I gave up a long time ago, no one wanted me.

I gave a heavy sigh and went back to my drawing to a fellow infant named Amelia, she was my newest piece. She was a breathtaking baby, dark ebony hair, porcelain pale skin like mine, and big emerald eyes that shined in the light; how could anyone not want this beautiful baby.

I was about finished with Amelia's eyes when the door was thrown open and there stood Kitty, she had light red hair that was thin and stringy big beady eyes. She always wore skanky clothes that she thought was the new fad; she always had fake pearls on her neck dozens of them. You could always tell when she was coming, you could always here the clanking of her pearl necklaces smacking into another.

"Oh its you" She sneered, I bowed my head trying not to look into her beady eyes. "Let's try another room Dr. Cullen" she said as she looked over her shoulder, at a person I could not see.

"No Let's try this room" came a velvet voice,

The most two beautiful people I had ever scene brushed past Kitty, the male was about in his early thirties he was tall about 6'2 pale blonde hair that was swept back onto his head, the girl was the complete opposite of him, she was small about 5'2 really slim, short inky black hair. But what they both had in common was that they had skin was pale white, they had dark circles under there eyes like they haven't slept; they had eyes that I've never seen before.

They were topaz.

"What's your name?" The inky haired girl asked me softly as she crouched down in front of me, she was getting to close I pushed myself farther against the window sill.

"Dr. Cullen this girl is not suitable for you" Kitty began "She is unstable-" She began.

"Ms. Weiz what is her name" The inky haired girl asked, her eyes didn't leave me; I had to bring my sapphire ones down I didn't like people staring at me.

"Her name is Cecilia Mercer" Kitty said with a big sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But she will turn eighteen in about a year-so there is no point in taking her" she stated

"Carlisle" The inky haired one said softly looking up at the blonde haired man. "Can we?" She asked softly

He furrowed his brow, and then smiled as he looked at me "Yes" his voice was like butter, so smooth and silky.

"Cecilia" The inky haired one said "My name is Alice Cullen" she whispered to me. "And that is my father Carlisle Cullen-my father and our family would like to adopt you" It was more of a statement

"You w-want to adopt her" Kitty stuttered in disbelief "The girl is unstable! She barely speaks! She doesn't like to be touched!" Kitty trailed on and on about my bad qualities, giving them any reason to not adopt me.

"Your perfect" Alice whispered to me "Me and you are going to be great friends" She said with a bright smile, showing off her perfectly white teeth. "You're the one friend I have been looking for" She whispered, I brought my sapphire eyes to meet her topaz ones, there seemed to be a hidden message behind what had came out of her mouth; like it met something else.

"Y-you want to be my friend?" I asked in disbelief

Her eyes brightened "Of course!" She squealed, she made me jump

"When can we bring her home?" Alice asked Kitty in excitement

Kitty gave a defeated sigh "Now if you like" She said throwing her stringy hair over your shoulder "I'll bring you the paper work-all you have to do is bring them back" She sighed

"Great!" Alice said as she jumped up, "Cecilia go pack your things-and we will meet you downstairs" Alice said as she followed her father and Kitty out of the room.

I was shaking my entire way to my room, did this really happen to me? I questioned myself-did these people really want me? How could these beautiful people want a plain girl like me? Wouldn't they want a toddler or infant, a child that there family could rise.

Not some 'unstable' girl.

I didn't have many things-I grabbed my Hello Kitty bag and throw my little clothes into there-I had more sketch books in there-than clothes. I wrapped my worn hello kitty blanket around myself and had my bag tucked under my arm that was covered by the blanket.

The kids stared at me as I walked down the old wooden stairs of the home, it was the last time I would be walking down these stairs, at the bottom stood Alice, and Kitty.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Cecilia" Her voice held malice "Have a fun time with her" She spat at Alice, but Alice didn't even seem fazed by it.

"its going to be quit a drive to Seattle" I just nodded as I made my way down the Icy path of the drive way. "You can just sleep on the drive home" She said as she opened the black Mercedes door for me, I gave her a small nod as in thanks; I wasn't too comfortable talking to them just yet.

Carlisle gave me a small smile as I slide into the car, I gave a small nod not bringing my eyes to his. I felt very vulnerable at the moment, I was out of my comfort zone; I didn't know this people-how could I trust them? All those questions came rushing throw my head, as we drove away from Kitty's home for children.

"Don't worry Cecilia your safe with us" Alice said looking at me with a smile

God I hoped so.


End file.
